The Princess
by AdaZu
Summary: Adma, a witch placed a curse on sakura to make her die or hand over the kingdom.Now sakura has to travel to the Aqua kingdom and find the cure along with thehelp of syaoran S&S,... thanks rosedreamer101! The End.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor does not belong to me**

**The Princess**

**By AdaZu**

**The Beginning of the trip**

She was walking in a desert dirt road with many holes and rocks, it was quite irregular, and it did not go in straight line. This road was surrounded by a very extensive and deep forest, a little chilling. The trees were very high and with many branches. In the branches of the trees the song of some birds could be listened that lived there. If you watched up you could see a part of the sky since the trees covered most of the sky. Of the visible part, you could see that the sky was completely cleared except by some clouds.

She trip over one of so many rocks over the way.

What was I thinking when I took this decision –Sakura said, she remembered the reason, and in her face the sadness and the fear was visible- in order to save my kingdom and me of a terrible destiny under the command of Adma. – She looked ahead and saw a long way. She sighed.

**Flash Back**

I must go to find it- Sakura said a little nervous but very firm.

But daughter- said her worried father- the trip is very dangerous if you go alone and we cannot go with you. We can leave the kingdom to Adma-

Sakura smiled sweetly to her father- I know, but I will not leave the kingdom and our lives to Adma, never, I prefer to risk instead of living under her dominion, and that all the people that live here also- said it very firmly while she was packing the stuff for the trip. She look at her father- you know how cruel Adma can be, I do not want anyone to suffer.

Daughter- said king Fujikata- I love you and I am very proud of you.- He kiss her in the forehead. Trying to control his sadness and fear that was cause by the near left of her daughter.

Her brother, who had remained quiet, spoke: - I want to go with you- he said it with all the decision that felt at those moments.

Sakura smiled and approach Touya- I know, but you know that Adma said that nobody of the kingdom could help me, much less my family.

Touya sigh with frustration, he knew that, but even so, it seemed to him cruel that Sakura faced as much danger, and worse she had to do it alone, he knew if he insisted the only thing that will cause is to make her sister sad- Sakura, I wish you good luck and remembered we are here for you and does not matter if after you decide not to go, we support you- he said hugging her.

Thank you brother- she answered.

**End of the Flash back**

She was the princess of the kingdom Cenist, a kingdom with the celestial blue sky with few clouds; a full forest of fruit trees and flowers of all the colors. In where the peace rules in each corner, the amiability and kindness were one of the many qualities of the habitants of the Kingdom of Cenist. The kingdom was peaceful and they were nice with other kingdom.

If only this had not happened to me- she began to feel bad- No, I can not give up now; I have to continue to save my kingdom, my family and me from a sure dark destiny- said reassuring herself.

She continued walking. Few hours later she found a tree with a big rock. She stopped to rest and eat her lunch there. She started thinking about her family, a tear rolled through her face. She cleaned it and took the map out her package, she said:

I am in the middle part of the way to the kingdom of Orel, after I have to go to the kingdom of Olomoto through this path- she said signing a way- and after I have to go to the kingdom of Aqua, where my and the entire kingdom salvation is - she sighed.

After resting she decided it was time to leave. She continued her path. After a while of walking she found a bridge. Its condition was bad. She looked all places to see if there was another way, but she did not find. She looked down and there was a long way to the bottom.

Oh no!!- She said very worried- Now what I am going to do? - She said to herself. She thought of it, and thought it twice. She decided that there was no other choice. She had to cross the bridge; it would not be so nice. – I have to cross the bridge.

She took the necklace she has and looked at it; it had a locket shape as cherry flower. She holded it tight and remember the moment his brother had gave it to her. She remembered each word her brother had said. – Take this Sakura, I want you to have it with you - her brother said showing her a necklace with the locket of cherry flower- for when you feel alone, you remembered that we are always gone to be with you. - Those words resonated in her head.

Thanks Brother- she answered hugging him.

&&&&&

Before continue walking she looked the bridge. It was really old and with pieces of wood that were broken. She breathed and step on the bridge. It sound a little, but she continued. When she was at the middle of the bridge, she stepped in a wood and it broke. She had to look down. She began to fell nervous. When she jumped to pass to the next step, the rope that was sustaining the bridge was beginning to rip. She felt, even more nervous, and began to run. This cause the rope, due to the movement, totally ripped.

Ha!!!!- She began to yell. She was falling with the bridge, but luckily she could grab a rope before falling, but she hit her leg to the wall very hard. That hurt a lot. She looked down and saw all the rest of the bridge fall into the abyss.

Help me, help me- Sakura yell- Who will help me if I am all alone, she looked up (to get things worst) the rope she was hanging of, begin to rip- I am going to die- she yell beginning to cry- someone help me please.

That moment a hand came and grabbed her hand. It felt so warm. Between her tears she watched upwards and saw a pair of very beautiful amber eyes and that transmitted a feeling that she had never felt, the look and the hand grabbing hers make her feel safe, (something incredible due to her situation). He helped her and made her sit in the floor.

Are you okay? - He asked

Sakura took a while to answer but after she said nervously:

Y, Yes, thank you-

The bridge's condition was bad- he said

Sakura smile- I notice. She observed him, he was dress elegantly, and he had a sword and a white horse. He was a gentleman, and he was cute. Sakura blushed a little because of what she was thinking.

Are you sure you are Okay? - He asked again.

Sakura shake her head, it hurt- Yes.

Oh, I forget my name is Shaoran Li, nice to meet you- he presented himself.

Oh, my name is Sakura- she said. Shaoran my rescuer- she thought.

Sakura try to stand up, but she fell because of her injured leg. Ouch!!- She said looking her leg.

Shaoran went to examine her leg. - You cannot move with your leg injured, where are you going?

To the kingdom of Aqua- she answered. She tried to stand up, but she fall again.

He helped her stand up- It is a large and dangerous distance for such a young lady and worst you are going alone.

Yes, I know but it is urgent for me to get there, the sooner possible- she said remembering the reason, she try to walk, but she fell again.

Shaoran catch her- I told you not to move with your leg injured- he said it seriously.

Sakura looked at him with puppy face. That caused him to laugh.

Come on, I am going to take you to my house in Kingdom of Orel- he said

Sakura knowing that she won't get too far with her injured leg, she accepted. Thank you- She did not know why she felt she can trust him, that he was not a bad person. She felt that in her heart. Shaoran raise her between his arms, and delicately put her in the horse. He got in the horse and hugged Sakura.

Sakura lay down in its chest, it felt so warm and without wanting it she fall sleep.

Shaoran felt something in his chest and when he looked down; he saw that Sakura was sleeping. He smiled and watch her tenderly, she was a very beautiful woman and her eyes color emerald were like the most beautiful jewel than he had seen in his life. He felt his heart pump faster and blushed, he did not knew why he felt that sensation, but the moment he saw those eyes he felt in love with them and with their owner. "What I am thinking" - he thought, Shaoran shook his head and he followed his way towards the town.

&&&&&&&&

She felt that she was in something comfortable, she remembered that the last thing is that she had remained slept in the chest of Shaoran. Slowly she opened her eyes; she saw the place where she was. It was a great cement room with a wide bed and a writing-desk and a great window covered by great curtains. She looked at a side of the bed an there she found Shaoran sleeping n the sofa.

Oh, he is so nice; he brought me to his house- Sakura said. She attempt to rise but her leg do not leave her do that, this movement cause that Shaoran woke up and found her sitting in the bed.

Thank you- She said smiling to him.

This cause Shaoran to blushed- Why?

Thank you for bringing me here and saving my life- Sakura said remembering what had happen.

It does not matter- He answered the motto of a gentleman is to help to whom needs it, especially if that person is a beautiful lady like you.

Sakura blushed again- Thank you, and what where you doing in a place that far from the kingdom?

You are never going to believe- Shaoran said.

Sakura denying with the head- Please tell me

I will not say it- he said

Please- Sakura said praying and with one of her best smiles.

Okay- Shaoran said convinced by the cherry tree flower and that beautiful smile that would remembered for the rest of his life- you know sometimes you feel like a voice inside that says to you where you must go, although you do not know why, but you must go.

Yes- Sakura said remembering that she felt the same when she decided going in that trip.

Well- Shaoran continue - I felt that I had to go there for some reason, and when I arrived there I saw the bridge falling with somebody inside that turned out to be you.

Yes, and thanks to that I am still alive- Sakura said.

Shaoran smiled.

I already must myself get going- she said remembering her mission.

No- Shaoran said rising and going to the window, he moved the curtain and Sakura saw the Full Moon in the dark sky with many stars- I do not believe that it is good that you leave at midnight, and in addition you cannot walk with your leg injured, until tomorrow.

Oh no- she said- but I must go. Okay. I am lucky that tomorrow I am going to be able to walk if not, it could be too late.

Too late for what? - He asked.

It is something very important that I must do in the Kingdom Aqua- she pause, while paying attention to those beautiful amber eyes- I need it to save me-

Save you? - He asked, worrying was visible in his face and in his eyes- Of what?

Sakura remain shut up she was not sure if to tell him or not.

But the preoccupation glance that he gave her when she said to him that what she needed in the Aqua kingdom was to save her; it affected her in an unexplainable way. He seemed worried as if they were friends and not strangers who until recently met, she met with his eyes, while she reunited the courage to say it aloud, what her destiny was, if she failed- Dying- she said in a low voice.

To die- the sadness, the hopelessness, and other terrible sensations made an eddy in his interior, he saw the floor for a moment, and soon he raised his head and lost in her beautiful emeralds eyes, she could not. He did not want it, he knew that something had guided him to go to the bridge, and when he saw her eyes for the first time and he was conscientious of its proximity, and soon when she had smiled to him, he knew he had fallen in love, love at first sight, that is what had happened. First, he refused to accept that the beautiful girl who was in front of him, and that already had his heart, suffered some damage, and then he decide- I go with you-

**End of the Chapter**

**Hello! This is my first fic in English, I hope you like it. Please if you like it, I want to know through a review!**

**Bye!!**


	2. How everything happen?

**Explanation: Sakura Card Captor does not belong to me**

**The Princess **

**By AdaZu**

Hello!! To everyone that read this history, thank you very much by the reviews. In the third chapter I am going to include Tomoyo and Eriol. Sorry to updated this late!!!

dialogues

() Thought of the author

**How everything happens**

To die- the sadness, the hopelessness, and other terrible sensations made an eddy in his interior, he saw the floor for a moment, and soon he raised his head and lost in her beautiful emeralds eyes, she could not. He did not want it, he knew that something had guided him to go to the bridge, and when he saw her eyes for the first time and he was conscientious of its proximity, and soon when she had smiled to him, he knew he had fallen in love, love at first sight, that is what had happened. First, he refused to accept that the beautiful girl who was in front of him, and that already had his heart, suffered some damage, and then he decide- I go with you-

What? - She said surprise. At first she felt excited that the man who had save her life went with her in her trip, but after she remembered what Adma said- you can not go with me.

Why not? - He asked.

She stood up with difficulties but she went to Shaoran and looked him into his eyes- It is too dangerous.

But…- Shaoran began to say when she looking into his eyes and smiling she touched his cheek.

Thanks but I won't forgive myself if by my fault something happened to you. - She said looking sweetly to him.

But and if something happens to you, I will not forgive me, so you are not going to convince me of the opposite- said Shaoran putting a obstinate face (imagine how he looks like.)

But- Sakura began to say when Shaoran interrupted- You are NOT going to make me change my mind.

Ha!!! Okay- she said finally accepting it.

Now you must rest because tomorrow we will leave at first hour in the morning- Shaoran said smiling to her.

She just smiles back and looked into his eyes,-Thanks- she said kissing his cheek and went back to bed.

Shaoran on the other hand blushed very much by the kiss that Sakura had given him. G, good night- he said a little nervous. He went back to the couch by Sakura.

Sakura had fallen asleep. Shaoran stand up (he couldn't sleep) and went to Sakura. He took the blanket and wrap Sakura with it. He observe her, she was really beautiful. He kissed her in the cheek and returned to the couch to sleep, finally he fall sleep.

&&&&&&&&&

Next Day

Sakura felt the sun on her forehead; she was waking up little by little. One seated in the bed and she saw Shaoran enter the room already change. He looks handsome- Sakura thought, she blushed a little.

When Shaoran saw Sakura, she found her sitting in the bed smiling. Good morning-she said

Good Morning- she answered.

I am glad you wake up- he told her.

Sakura smiled to him. She observe him, he was a very handsome boy. Already he had all his things pack in his packs. Sakura saw next to the bed a breakfast.

Eat so that we to start off the sooner possible- Shaoran said with a smile. She just agreed.

&&&&&&&

The night will arrive soon, it was already getting dark.

They already had left the kingdom of Orel and were walking by a desert street with some trees in the border, and in front you could see a place as a prairie with flowers growing in the ground. The sky was cloudy and dark.

Sakura looked at the sky and sighed.

What? - Shaoran asked worry.

The sky looks like it is going to- but she was interrupted when a storm begin to fall- rain.

Come with me- Shaoran said, he took her hand and ran he did not take much in finding a little hollow tree at the bottom so they can refuge.

Both of them seat under the tree.

Achuuu!!!- Sakura sneezes.

Shaoran looked at Sakura who was trembling of cold because she was sink with water, he round up her with his arms.

She thanked him, it felt so warm them.

We will have to wait until the storm debate- said Shaoran.

She agreed. Both of them remained in silence.

Sakura- he began to say- can ask you something?

Yes what ever you want- she said smiling.

How somebody is able to smile in that situation, he did not know, but what he was sure it is that Sakura was somebody very special- W,why- he could not find the words to ask his questions.

Why I am going to die- she said finishing the sentence, she lowered her head.

I am sorry- Shaoran said looking that she was feeling sad.

Doesn't matter- she said smiling- All this started 15 of July, my birthday.

**Flash Back**

The hall the castle was decorated with globes, candles, tapes, etc. The tables were filled with all class of food. Everything was prepared to celebrate my 17th birthday. The guesses were beginning to arrive.

Welcome to all- my dad the king Fujikata said- to the celebration of the birthday of my dear daughter Sakura that the celebration begins.

In that moment I enter the hall, I remembered I was wearing a beautiful pink dress that it was shorter in front that in the back. (She looked beautiful.) Everyone clapped (but happiness doesn't long very much) suddenly darkness began to cover the castle and an evil witch appear in my back.

Happy Birthday Princess- the evil witch Adma ironic said.

I turn around. In that moment Adma touch my right arm and she said these words: "lanif ozihceh".

I watch a light enter my body when I fell to the ground. I felt as if my energy left my body.

Jajaja- Adma laughed. The king and my brother Touya came to help me.

What have you done to Sakura? - My brother asked furiously.

Adma laugh and said calmly: I have enchanted her and she is going to die in a month.

What? - Everyone said.

If I do not undo the spell she will die in a month- she said- the only solution is that you give this kingdom and all your lives to me.

Everyone was looking at her with hate.

That we give the kingdom to you? - said Touya approaching her as if e wanted to beat her.

If you do something to me she would not survive- Adma said knowing Touya intentions- but you have another choice…

Continue…- her father said very mad.

In the Aqua kingdom there is a very special stone called Blue Water- Adma said- if Sakura managed to obtain it she could be saved, but to do that she needs to go alone, without the help of someone of your family or the kingdom- she sign everyone of my family and the guesses- but I have to tell you, it will not be easy, it will be very dangerous.

No- I yelled- I will not let it happen.

Adma disappear laughing at me.

**The end of the Flash Back **

And after she disappeared, I decided to start this trip- she said.

Shaoran was very surprised, not all people is as brave as Sakura to do what she is doing, many had decided to give everything to Adma before undertaking that trip alone and fighting by their lives. He smiled.

Talk about me now- she said smiling to Shaoran, she was in love with him.

Well, my father died when I was very small- he said- and my mother died when I was a teenager, after her death I study and later I became a gentleman of Orel.

Oh, I am sorry- Sakura said- my mom passed away when I was very young.

I am sorry- he answered.

Don't worry about that- she said.

There was silence. They both remained under the tree seeing the rain fall in front of them, they were still hug during a long time. (They imagine that romantic)

Sakura- Shaoran began to say but he noticed she had fall sleep.

Have sweet dreams, my princess- Shaoran said kissing her on the head.

**The end of the chapter**

**I want to give thanks to:**

**dbzgtfan2004****- Hello!! Thanks for writing me a review!! I hope you like this chapter!!! Well, bye!!**

**Jessy- Hello!! I am glad you love this story!! Thanks for writing a review. I hope you like this chapter too. Well, Bye.**

**rukz****- Hello!! Thanks for writing me a review!!! I hope you like this chapter too. Well Bye. **

**Notes of the author:**

**Hello!! I am sorry I made this chapter a little bored, but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Well, I hope you like this chapter and tell me if you like it in a review. Well, bye.**


	3. The reencounter and someone in danger

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor does not belong to me**

**The Princess **

**By AdaZu**

Hello to everyone that read this history!! Thank you very much by the reviews. Sorry to updated this late!!!

dialogues

() Thought of the author

**The reencounter and someone in danger **

Have sweet dreams, my princess- Shaoran said kissing her on the head.

&&&&&&&&&

**Next Day in a very far place**

It was a chilling cave, with very strange things that fell of the ceiling, there were boats with all types of things inside, snakes, brains, potions of strange colors. It was very dark and humid. A pestilent scent felt. In the middle of that place, someone was sitting down in front of a hole with water.

My lady- a quite nervous crew member said.

Yes- answer a very rigid and cold voice.

We fell in our mission- he said lowering his head immediately.

She rose her head- What did you say? - She ask with a severe tone

The princess Sakura, well she…

She… - continue Adma.

She didn't go to her house, nor she died- he said throwing himself to the floor with fear.

What? - Adma exploded- How did you let that happen? You are useless!! I only requested that you scare that little girl enough so that she will give up in her mission or kill her, and you fell?

I am sorry my lady- the crew member answered- is that we threw the bridge in which she was walking, but someone save her.

What? – Adma asked curiously.

We did our mission in lonely place so nothing interrupted our mission, but suddenly that man appeared and save her life, so we had to give up- he finished explaining the story to her.

Who will have helped her without knowing her and arriving just at the exact moment to save her in a solitary place? - Adma thought

In that moment someone entered the room.

You arrive at the right moment Takashi- said Adma raising her head.

Yes my lady, what is your wish? - Takashi said inclining in respect signal.

I need you to do something for me-

What ever you want? - He said.

But something without mistakes- Adma said- I want perfection.

As always- he answered.

I need you to scare the princess Sakura enough so she give up or if she insisted you know what to do- She said smiling.

Takashi smiled wickedly.

Adma threw in the water a green bottle she had and she pronounce these words:

Adeusub ozieh princess Sakura-

Then it switch to brown color and in the water appear a street with some trees, and in the street appeared Sakura laughing meanwhile she was walking.

She is alone- Adma said without noticing that Shaoran was walking behind her- It would be an easy prey.

Yes, my lady- he said and disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&

Don't laugh at me- Shaoran said.

Is that, jajaja, I can't stop it- she said between giggles.

**Flash Back**

They had spent all the night under that tree on the following day after eating something they continued with their trip.

They were walking by the street when Sakura almost trips over a rock.

You are so…- he was saying when he trip over a rock and fell to the ground.

**End of Flash Back**

Shaoran looked at her with an angry face.

Okay, I am sorry- she said smiling to him.

He could not resist her smile, so he smiled back.

They continued walking until they went near the Kingdom Olomoto when they found to a girl laid down in a tree bleeding of her arm.

Sakura went running to her.

Are you okay? - She asked.

Yes, is that I fall and hurt my arm- she said without looking to whom she was talking.

Oh!! I got some bandages, I will put them on you- Sakura said and Shaoran went to help her.

**Some minutes later**

Tomoyo, it's been long time since the last day I saw you- Sakura hugging her friend.

Yes, it has been certain for years; I did not see you- smiled Tomoyo- and introduce me to your boyfriend Sakura- she said watching Shaoran

Both of them blushed as red tomatoes.

Tomoyo, he…- Sakura began to said- he is not, not, not my boy, boyfriend.

Oh!!- She answered.

In that a boy got near Tomoyo.

Eriol- she said- They help me

Thank you- he said bowing.

He is Eriol- said to Tomoyo- he is Shaoran, Sakura boyfriend; ups, pardon me- Tomoyo smiled

Both of them blushed.

Sakura? - Eriol asked.

Eriol, Time without seeing you too- Sakura said hugging him.

Shaoran felt something strange to see Sakura hugging Eriol (It seems as if he is jealous)

Tomoyo notice the change in Shaoran and said:

He is my fiancé- she went to hug Eriol.

Finally, both of you were in love since we were little children- Sakura smile.

They both laugh.

Shaoran smiled. Tomoyo notice that.

The hours past and all of them become great friends.

And what are you doing in this kingdom? - Eriol asked.

Well…- Sakura told everything to them.

**When she finished**

I will go with you- Tomoyo said.

And me too- Eriol said.

Thanks, but it is too dangerous- she said smiling.

No, we go with you or we go with you- Tomoyo said no leaving another option.

A little before they arrive to Kingdom Olomoto, Eriol and Tomoyo had to go visited someone near before getting home, so they separated from Sakura and Shoran.

Go ahead- they told Sakura and Shaoran- here have the keys of my house.

&&&&&&&

Eriol were walking to the house when Tomoyo said: I think they are in love.

Yes! I know- Eriol said.

Yes! But they are too timid to tell their feelings too each others- she said.

Both of them look at each other. They both smiled.

Do we help them a little bit? - She asked.

Of course! - He answered hugging her and kissing her.

&&&&&&&&&

Sakura and Shaoran were walking toward the kingdom of Olomoto, Sakura was walking in front of Shaoran.

Suddenly some strange men appear in front of her.

Stop- they said.

She stopped really scared.

One man, Takashi, got near her and grabbed her wrist.

Help me- she yelled.

Shaoran came to help her.

Let her go- he ordered furiously looking at the man who had Sakura.

Who are you? - Takashi asked- go away if you won't like to be killed.

He grabbed Sakura harder. She began to cry by the force that man applied in her arm.

Let her go- Shaoran said even more furious than before. He got near Takashi and punched him, but he avoided the punch, and he let Sakura free. She fell to the floor. Shaoran went to help her. He examined her arm and he saw that she had a wound in her wrist.

Careful- Sakura said looking that Takashi was going to attack Shaoran in his back. She pushed Shaoran and both of them fell to the floor, she hurt her arm.

Stay here- he ordered Sakura. He stood up in front of her with his sword out to protect her. He began to fight with the other men that were there. He beat them all, except Takashi. Takashi attacked him, but Shaoran was faster and avoid it. Both of them fought; they were excellent but the purpose of their fighting was the one who determines the fight. Shaoran was fighting for love, Takashi was fighting to kill.

Takashi pushed Shaoran with his sword. He grabbed Sakura and threatened her with the sword.

Let her go- he said.

Jajaja- Takashi laughed.

Sakura was pleading Shaoran to help her.

Let her go- he ordered again getting near them.

Stop- Takashi said putting the sword in Sakura neck and pushing it a little bit- throw the sword and give up or I killed her here.

Oh no- Shaoran thought- I can't give up, but I can't continue fighting or she'll get killed.

**The End of the Chapter. **

**Thanks to: **

**Jessy: Hello!! I am glad that you like the last chapter; I hope that you like this one!! Thanks for your review. I hope to hear from you soon!!**

**My phoenix tEaRs11****- Hello!! I am glad that you like the last chapter; I hope that you like this one!! Thanks for your review. I hope to hear from you soon!!**

**Notes from the author: **

**Hello everyone!! I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!! I hope you like his chapter. Please Review. Bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor does not belong to me**

**The Princess **

**By AdaZu**

Hello!! Thank you very much by the only review I got. Sorry to updated this late!!!

dialogues

() Thought of the author

**A new power and the first kiss **

Oh no- Shaoran thought- I can't give up, but I can't continue fighting or she'll get killed.

Shaoran slowly let go of his sword and it fell to the ground.

Jajaja- Takashi laughed.

Tears were beginning to fall from Sakura´s eyes- No Shaoran help me- she thought.

He saw her crying and it hurt him ´till his soul but he can't allowed Takashi to hurt her.

When Takashi turned around with Sakura, Shaoran picked his sword and attacked him. Takashi could not avoid completely the attack, he hurt his arm making him let go of Sakura. She fell to the floor hurting her arm. It was bleeding.

Shaoran run directly toward her. He picks her up and put her in a tree nearby. He stood in front of her with his sword up. He turned around.

I will never forgive you- he said.

Takashi knew that Shaoran wasn't just a normal person, he was as good as him or even better, he feared. But he should have a weakness- he thought then he saw who was behind him. He smiled.

Let me have it then- he said with a smile on his face.

Shaoran attacked him immediately, but Takashi always avoids Shaoran attacks. He was getting far from where Sakura was and Shaoran, without noticing his plan, followed him. When he was far enough he hit Shaoran´s leg and make him fall.

Bye- he said running toward Sakura.

Shaoran stood up and followed him.

Sakura saw that Takashi was running toward her with his sword and she jumped to a side to avoid his attack, Takashi almost hit her. He was going to attack her again when Shaoran threw himself to save her from the attack. But Takashi´s sword reached Shaoran´s arm and make a horizontal cut.

Shaoran fell to the ground. Sakura difficulty stood up and went toward him. She saw his arm bleeding and blood was dripping from his cut. Takashi has hurt him, her treasure, she will never forgive that.

Sakura put him aside and stood up: I will never forgive you.

Takashi was going to attack her when he saw a light was going out of Sakura´s body toward him and fell to the ground.

Sakura fainted too.

Shaoran was fast enough to catch her, even though he was injured.

She opened her eyes slowly, and she saw him smiling to her.

What happened to me? – She said- And Takashi…

They both turned around to see Takashi in the floor. Takashi said: Adma will beat you; princess, RADROCER LANIF OZIHCEH, and then he disappeared.

Sakura felt how her energy disappeared; she saw a yellow light entering her body and a white one leaving her body. She saw Shaoran and faint again. Shaoran catch her again. (Shaoran is always there to catch Sakura!!! Whoa!!)

Sakura, Sakura, wake up please- he got really worry, he sense that this time she will not wake up- please Sakura…

Shaoran…- someone said in his back.

He turned around to find Eriol and Tomoyo standing there.

What happen? - They ask before looking who was in his arm.

Let's go- they told him- to the town.

He stood up and carried Sakura with him.

Eriol and Tomoyo just smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**In Tomoyo´s house**

**Shaoran told everything that happened to Eriol and Tomoyo. **

Sakura was lain down in a bed with Shaoran sitting by her side looking at her. She had bends on her arm as well as Shaoran.

**Flashback**

Shaoran had carried Sakura all the way to the town until they reach Tomoyo´s house. There they have put her in the bed and Shaoran had bend Sakura´s injuries and after himself.

Then he told everything to Tomoyo and Eriol.

**End of the Flashback**

Shaoran has observed her since they arrived.

Please Sakura, wake up- he said with a worry tone in his voice.

Someone entered. She saw him sitting by her- Don't worry I am sure she will wake up- Tomoyo said.

I hope so- he answered turning to see Sakura.

Tomoyo looked at him- he fall in love with her- she thought- I am sure of that- She looked at Sakura- I hope you wake up soon- she said worry, she went out.

Shaoran heard her go.

Sakura- he thought.

Then he put his hand above Sakura´s hand and felt her temperature lowering.

Sakura- he said standing up- what is happening to you?

Sakura move her head.

She felt even colder now- Sakura- he said- it is dangerous if I don't stop your temperature- he looked at her, she was getting white.

I don't know what to do- he said looking at her. He remembered that in the fight a white light had left Sakura´s body that was her energy. Then he remembered that a teacher, when he was a young child, taught him that if a person that has magic is loosing her energy it is necessary to give that person energy, if not that person will die.

Die- he said- I will never allow that.

He got near Sakura´s face, the distance between their face was reducing until his lips touched Sakura´s lips. They fell cold but soon they fell warm, he separate and saw how her color was coming back. He touched his lips, they still felt Sakura´s lips.

Sakura move her head.

Shaoran – she said.

Yes, I am right here- he said smiling.

She opened her eyes and saw a smiling Shaoran. She stood up but then fell, Shaoran push her slowly and gently back.

What happened? - She asked, and then she remembered, she looked at his arm. – I am sorry. - She said touching his injuries.

You don't have to be- he said smiling- I wouldn't want it the other way. I always going to protect you- he said raising his hand in sign of a promise.

That makes Sakura laughed.

Then Sakura remembered Shaoran kissing her- Shaoran- she said- did you…

**End of the chapter. **

**Thank you phoenix tears**- you were the only one who gave me a review, and I am going to continue this story just for you to read, because I don't like to disappoint anyone and I really like this story. I hope you like this chapter and that you give me a review. Thanks you very much by the review you gave me and I am really sorry for this late updated, but I had been very busy with the school, my birthday party, but that is all over, I just have school now. Well Bye, hugs.


	5. The Aqua Kingdom and the Cave

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor does not belong to me**

**The Princess **

**By AdaZu**

Hello!! Thank you very much by the only review I got. Sorry to updated this late!!!

dialogues

() Thought of the author

**The Aqua kingdom and the cave**

She opened her eyes slowly and saw a smiling Shaoran. She stood up but then fell, Shaoran push her slowly and gently back.

What happened? - She asked, and then she remembered, she looked at his arm. – I am sorry. - She said touching his injuries.

You don't have to be- he said smiling- I wouldn't want it the other way. I always going to protect you- he said raising his hand in sign of a promise.

That makes Sakura laughed. But I don't want you to risk your life to save me- She said.

I will never allow that something happens to you- he said.

Sakura smiled. Then she remembered Shaoran kissing her.

Shaoran- she said- did you…

She remembered her dream.

**Flashback **

In Sakura's mind while she was fainted.

She was running in a white space with no one around her.

Shaoran, Shaoran- she was saying, when her energies began to disappear and she fell to the floor. (That is when her temperature lowered.) Then an image of Shaoran appeared in front of her. She moves her head to see him in his eyes. He was coming close until his lips met with hers. She felt as a green light was entering her body (Shaoran love) and she began to fell her energies again.

**End of the Flashback**

Did you…- Sakura say.

Shaoran was beginning to feel nervous.

Did you…- Sakura was interrupted by Tomoyo that entered the room and when she saw Sakura she went to hug her.

I am so happy you recovered- Tomoyo said.

Thanks- Sakura answered to her friend.

"Thanks, that Tomoyo"- Shaoran thought. He sighed.

**Some time later Shaoran told everything that happens to Sakura. **

It's time to leave- Sakura said smiling.

What? - The tree of them answered.

It is too soon, you have to rest- Shaoran said- I don't want anything to happen to you.

Tomoyo and Eriol smiled- Yes we think the same way- they both said.

But…

But, nothing- Shaoran said- you have to rest.

They finally convince Sakura to stay.

**The next day on the trip**

When they were near the Aqua kingdom, they stop to eat. (They made like a picnic.) As they sat, Shaoran sat by Sakura and Tomoyo by Eriol (ooh!!). They pout the food. Shaoran and Sakura both grab the Water jar at the same time, so they grab each other hand. They both got really blushed in a dark red.

Eriol and Tomoyo just laughed.

**They continue their journey**

We are going to arrive soon- Tomoyo informed.

Yes, in few minutes we will arrive- Eriol confirmed what Tomoyo said.

Sakura was paying to Tomoyo and Eriol when she trip in a rock and fell over Shaoran. They fell in a very compromising form. Sakura was over Shaoran with their faces almost touching.

They turned around and they fell the other way. They looked at each other.

I am sorry- Sakura said with a red color in her face.

She stood up.

It is okay- Shaoran said also very red. Standing up and cleaning his clothes.

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed. Their plan was working.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**After a few minutes**

Aqua Kingdom!!- Sakura yelled clapping her hand. - We arrive Shaoran, we arrive!!

All of them laughed at Sakura's reaction. Her cure was just a step away.

Aqua kingdom was beautiful. It has big trees surrounding the path. The sky was clear blue, with few clouds and the sun was shining brightly. Trees were filled with colorful flowers. The breeze was beating the branches of the trees, making a melodious sound, as if they were welcoming in them.

Come here- Tomoyo said- I have a friend who can help us find the cave

Everyone nodded.

All of them followed her into a path to get to Tomoyo Friend's house.

After a short walk they arrive to the house. It was medium size but that was not a problem, it has a great garden, with many colorful flowers.

Ring, ring- Tomoyo rang the bell.

Who is it? - Someone inside asked.

I am Tomoyo; I am looking for Rika- Tomoyo answered.

A girl opened the door when she saw Tomoyo, she went to hug her.

It's been a while, since the last time I saw you, friend- Rika said.

Rika was tall girl, thin, and very pretty.

Yeah, that's true- Tomoyo said- He is Eriol, my boyfriend, and she is Sakura and he is Shaoran- she said presenting everyone.

Hello- the three of them answered.

Hi- she said when she saw Shaoran, she got near him- You are handsome- she said with a flirt smile.

That made Shaoran blushed.

Sakura got mad- "How does she dare to say that to Shaoran"- she thought. She groaned. This was heard just by Tomoyo. She smiled.

**They entered her house **

Shaoran got finally sat between Rika and Sakura, he was really nervous.

Rika, do you know where is the cave of Aqua Kingdom? - Tomoyo asked her.

Yes- she answered- It's along the mountains, to the other side, but why would you want to go there?

Oh!! Is that we need to go there _urgently_- she told her.

Well, if you have to go there _urgently_- she said erasing her smiled- I have to tell you something, everyone who entered that cave, not one got out of it alive, and there are rumors that at the end of the cave there is a big treasure that can save life.

To hear these, Sakura felt a pain in her stomach. Shaoran turned around with a worry face but she smiled to tell him everything was okay.

&&&&&

**After a while, outside the house**

While saying goodbye to everyone, Rika kiss Shaoran in the cheek, which was red as a tomato, and make Sakura mad.

**In front of the cave**

The cave was along the mountains as Rika told them. The entrance was big and large, It was really old.

Sakura read a sign that said:

"Who entered has to be careful,

For even the brave ones, have fear

Of the consequences."

Everyone stood there without moving.

Sakura felt again the pain in her stomach. She crossed her hands.

Are you okay? - Shaoran asked.

Yes, don't worry, we have to enter- she told, signaling the cave.

Wait, - Tomoyo said- before entering I want to tell you that we all are going to be there to support you, and never, but never give up, okay?

Sakura hugged her- Thank you.

Sakura and Shaoran entered first, but then an invisible barrier appeared preventing Eriol and Tomoyo to enter.

Hey, can you hear me- Eriol yelled- we can't go inside.

Sakura read a sign that said:

"Of the ones outside,

Just two can come in,

To find the treasure at the end"

You can't come inside- Sakura yelled- Stay there

Okay- both of them answered.

Sakura show the sign to Shaoran.

Okay, we have to continue- he said turning around.

It was a damp, dark place, with a horrible odor.

Sakura was nervous. Shaoran noticed this and he grabbed her hand.

Thanks- she said.

They continue walking when Sakura fell into quicksand.

Help me- she yelled.

Shaoran got Sakura out, but then he tripped and fell inside.

Sakura with a lot of effort got him out.

How are we going to pass this? - Sakura asked.

Calm down, we are going to find a way, okay- Shaoran smiled trying to calm Sakura.

Sakura nodded with a smile.

Shaoran thought for a while.

Hey come here- Sakura said signing the floor. She grabbed his hand, so he could touch the floor. There was enough space so they could walk side by side.

Okay I am going to go first-Shaoran said- to see if it is safe.

Sakura continue after him.

They have walk for a while, when Sakura asked-

Do you think, It will be long until we arrive to the end?-

I really don't know- Shaoran said.

I - was beginning to say Sakura when she felled- Help.

Shaoran catch Sakura hand on time with his hand.

Sakura was hanging, and her hand was sliding from Shaoran's hand.

Oh no- Sakura said crying.

Shaoran was doing his best to not let go of Sakura hand.

I won't let anything happened to you- he remembered he told Sakura.

Shaoran with all his strength pulled Sakura up, she hurt her arm. He hugged her so that she could calm down.

No, I can't continue on- she said crying an trembling.

C'mon- Shaoran told her with a smile- don't give up, it just a little bit more.

But…- she was interrupted by Shaoran.

Remembered I will not let anything happen to you- he remembered her.

She remembered his promise and smiled- okay, let's continue.

He smiled.

They continue their path until the saw a light.

We are going to arrive soon Sakura- he told her.

Shaoran walk a little bit more but almost fall because there was part that was thrown down, it was small enough to jumped it and fall in the other edge.

Sakura- Shaoran said slowly- there is a part that is thrown down, and we have to jump.

What? - She said- I will be not able to.

Shaoran turned around and looked at her. Do you trust me??- He asked.

I trust you- she answered- okay I will jump.

Shaoran smiled at her. "She is so brave"- he thought.

I am going to jump first- he said with a smile- I will catch you okay?

Sakura nodded.

He jumped and fell to the other side.

Jump- he said.

She felt fear, but then she saw him smiling at her. When she stood up, the floor she was stepping went down. She had to go back.

Hurry up, jump- he said getting worry because if the floor fell more she would not be able to jump.

She breathes and then jumped with all her strength. She fell over Shaoran. She was over him; there was a little distance between them. They both can feel the air the other breathes. Sakura stood up so he could sit, slightly flushed. She hugged him tightly.

I was so scared!!- She exclaimed.

Shaoran hugged her.

Calm down- he said passing his arm on her back- everything is okay.

Sakura raise her head to look at him. He noticed she had a scrap in her face. He touched it and she groaned.

Here- he said taking out something of his pocket- I brought this cure band- he told her as he place it in her face.

Thanks- she said smiling to him.

She looked up and saw a little hole in which light passed.

Let's continue- he said standing up and helping her.

Sakura just stood there. She looked at him.

C'mon, I will grab your hand- he said as he did so- that way you would not be afraid, okay?

She nodded. She, shyly, grabbed his hand and they continue their path.

**The end of the Chapter. **

**Thanks to: **

**Ms.FrutiyMcFruitFruit- Hello!! Thank you very much for the review. You were the only who review. But thanks to you I will still write this story!! I really like this story, so I do not want to delete it!! I really hope you like this chapter!! And that you review!!! I am really sorry to update this late!!! But school is really hard and I almost had time to do things. Well, thank you very much!! Bye. **

**Author's Notes: I am really sorry by this late updated!! After I updated the last chapter, I create a new story called Cinderella Story English, you should check it out!! And I updated this late because school is really hard, we almost got into exams, next week so, I have had a really hard time. So I hope you forgive me. I hope you review!! Bye. **


	6. The Labyrinth

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor does not belong to me**

**The Princess **

**By AdaZu**

Hello!!

dialogues

() Thought of the author

**The Labyrinth **

Let's continue- he said standing up and helping her.

Sakura just stood there. She looked at him.

C'mon, I will grab your hand- he said as he did so- that way you would not be afraid, okay?

She nodded. She, shyly, grabbed his hand and they continue their path.

Careful- Shaoran yelled pulling Sakura back.

What happen? – She asked.

Look- Shaoran said.

Sakura bow and felt that the floor was not plain, it was going down.

We have to go down carefully- Shaoran advised.

She just nodded.

They went down the slope carefully. Shaoran was in front of Sakura to tell her where to step; but Shaoran step in a rock and fell together with Sakura. He hugged her so she wouldn't get harm. They rolled and rolled and rolled, until they fell to plain floor. Shaoran was over Sakura with his arm joined with hers, which she had it by her side. Their faces were really close.

A, are y, you o, o, okay? - Shaoran tried to say.

He stared at Sakura eyes and she did the same. His face got near hers, with their nose touching. They were going to kiss when a loud sound was heard and they stood up.

Yes- Sakura answered- How are you?

Fine- he said.

What was that sound? - The cherry blossom asked.

She got near, she could see what was there because there was light, she didn't know where it came from, but she was thankful that there was it.

Great!! – She exclaimed- No, what are we going to do?

In front of them there was a huge… gigantic… enormous… (Suspense) labyrinth. It was really big, they could only see the front part but if you see it from the up, you'll see it's big. It was big, with a lot of turns.

Well, - Shaoran began- I think we have to go through.

Sakura looked at him with a glare that said "Do we have other choice".

What, it is what we have to do- he said raising his hands.

Sakura laughed- Okay, let's began then.

Shaoran grabbed her hand and start walking, but just as he stepped inside the labyrinth, he was trapped in a black hole and disappeared. Sakura was really confused.

Shaoran!!!- Sakura yelled with all her strength- Shaoran!!!!

A loud voice was heard in the cave:

The couple, in here, separates, if together they want to be, the end of it, they must find-

Great!! This is what I needed- she yelled- I hope that nothing happens to Shaoran- she stopped to think- okay, the only solution I have is to go inside the labyrinth. I will go in- she said reassuring herself.

She entered. She began to walk, she turned right and then she turned left, she advanced, after she turned right and then left and now she was at the beginning again.

Oh no- Sakura said frustrated- Well, if this is a labyrinth, it supposed to be confusing. Who have might put a labyrinth in here?

Now she turned left and then right, the opposite of what she had done before. She advanced, and then she turned left, there she found three paths.

Which one it would be? – She asked- If Shaoran was here he would already found the way out.

She took the first one, she turned left and then right, then she advanced, and turned right again, she found herself where she was before.

Oh no!! – She yelled.

Then she heard the voice again:

Hurry up; your time will be over!! If you want to give up, you will never see him again!! –

What do you mean by that? - She yelled, but no one answered- What is it that my time is getting over? What about me not seeing Shaoran again? – A tear was beginning to roll on her face- I have to hurry up!!

She began to run, during several minutes she runs in all directions without getting any good results. She always came back to the same place. She was getting really frustrated. She threw herself to the floor.

I can't find the way out by myself- she yelled crying- I need help.

Then images came to her mind, it was her family, her dad and Touya smiling to her, then she remembered Eriol and Tomoyo hugged waving. At last Shaoran came to her mind, he was smiling- I know you can do it- she heard him say in her mind- I know you can.

I can't give up- she said- I will continue on, for them- she dries her tears. In that moment she saw a path that she hasn't seen. She stood up and entered that path. Then she found three paths. She closed her eyes and stop to think of which one to choose.

A voice inside her said: follow your heart, the magic of your heart knows.

She opened her eyes and entered the one to the right. She began to run; suddenly she saw light coming and a man standing there. When she got near enough she discovered Shaoran standing there smiling to her.

Sakura!!- He yelled smiling, she was safe and sound.

Shaoran!!- She run out of the labyrinth and went to hug him- I was so scare- she cried on his shoulder- to never see you again.

It is okay- he said- I am here with you- he run his hand in her back trying to call her down- You solve the labyrinth by yourself, I'm proud of you- he separated her and look into her eyes.

She stared at his beautiful amber eyes. She smiled- I am so happy that you are okay- she said hugging him again.

He return her hug, he smiled- I am happy too because you are alright.

What happen? – She asked when she was already calm down.

I don't know, after I was absorbed by the hole I was standing here, then it was when I heard the voice saying that just one of us cold solve the labyrinth. I had to wait; I was really worried about you.

Thanks- she said smiling.

He smiled back at her.

Then a door appeared behind them. Both of them turned it was a bright, clear blue light…

**The end of the chapter**

**Hello!!! I hope you liked this chapter!! I try to updated days ago, but something happen to the page that it did not updated the document!! Please review. Bye. **


	7. Shaoran or the Blue Water?

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor does not belong to me**

**The Princess **

**By AdaZu**

Hello!!

dialogues

() Thought of the author

**Shaoran or the Blue Water**

Then a door appeared behind them. Both of them turned it was a bright, clear blue light…

Both of them look where the light came from, it was far, but it was beautiful, it looks like it was a ray of sky blue and other colors. The color that was brighter is the deep and the sky blue. Both of them saw in awe what was in front of them. They look around and they saw that the thing that shines was far from where they are.

He turned to look Sakura. There in front of them was his cherry blossom salvation. He smiled, he was really happy- let's go-

Yeah, sure- she answered smiling.

Before they went inside the "door" or the entrance Sakura had a stomached, the pain was so hard; she bent to her knees and fell to the floor. Ouch!!- She yelled.

Shaoran got near her- What is happening? - He asked.

Is this stomached, but I am okay now- she said.

Are you sure? – He asked not very sure.

Yes- she said smiling- let's continue.

She stood up- It does not hurt anymore- she lied.

Okay- he said grabbing her hand.

Both of them went inside, and they saw a bridge in the middle and a big, deep abyss by the sides.

Sakura could hardly breathe. She remembered what happen before and that it was not a great experience.

Shaoran noticing her change, guess what she was thinking- Sakura don't worry, I am here to protect and I will not let what happen before in the bridge happen again.

When she heard she turned around- How you know I was thinking of that? – She asked.

I know you too good- Shaoran said- I know what you think.

Jajaja- Sakura laughed- yeah, right.

C'mon let's go- he said.

Yes, Yes-

I will go first to check that everything is okay, okay? –

She nodded.

When he was walking toward the bridge there was a strong earthquake that make him twisted and twisted until he fell in the abyss, but luckily Shaoran was faster and grab from the border. He turned around and saw that the bridge was beginning to break- Sakura run to the other side, hurry up!!

But I can not leave you there- she said standing up and getting near him.

No Sakura, leave, or you will not save yourself-

But I can't do it- she said getting near the bridge, she began to cry.

Go now- he ordered with tears in his eyes- go, if not you will not be able to save yourself and I don't want that, don't worry about me- but when he said that his hand slipped a little bit.

What do I have to do? Shaoran or the Blue Water?

Then memories came to her mind.

She remembered when her brother told her she had his support, when Adma put a spell on her, when she hugged Eriol and Tomoyo, when she met Shaoran, when he saved her, when he risk his life to save Sakura with the robbers, when just a minute ago he was fine by her side.

She looked to the bridge that was beginning to fell apart from one side, and then she looked at Shaoran telling her to run- What do I have to do? I don't want my kingdom under Adma rules? I don't want Shaoran to die?

She heard in her mind a sweet voice that tell her: "Remember trust your heart"

She smiled and began to run.

No!! - Shaoran yelled.

His hand slipped totally, but Sakura grabbed his hand and brought him up.

That exact moment the bridge broke apart completely and fell to the abyss with the hope of saving Sakura.

Why didn't you go? – He yelled at her really mad.

I wouldn't let you die, the only one to blame here is me, and I would never want someone to die, especially you, to die for that, I am suppose to die- she cried a lot.

Sakura- he got near her- I am really sorry, I didn't want you to sacrifice yourself to save me- he sat in front of her- I am sorry.

She raised her head and smile.

Don't give up- they heard a voice.

In that moment a bright light appear and they saw that the bridge was beginning to build again, letting them pass to the other side.

How is that possible?-

I don't know, but we better use this chance now that we can- he grabbed her hand and both of them run to the other side.

There in front was a medium side rock in the shape of a tear that contains a dark blue liquid and a light blue liquid almost transparent inside. The light that they saw before came from here.

Both of them were surprised. They got near the rock but a woman appears in front of them. She was tall and thin, had blue hair that fell by the middle of her back and looks as if it was moving as the ocean's waves.

Hello- she nicely greeted.

Hello- they answered surprised.

You should be wondering whom I am? – The woman said- I am Sist, the Blue Water Spirit.

The Blue Water Spirit? – Sakura asked confused.

Yes-

"That voice sounds so familiar" – Sakura thought, then she remembered moments ago when a voice spoke in her head.

You were the one who talk to me, and told me to trust my heart-

She nodded.

Talk to you? – Shaoran asked.

Yes, it's that before the bridge fell down I heard a voice telling me to trust my heart- she explained.

Oh! - He exclaimed.

Well, I see you arrived here and pass the three tests correctly- Sist said.

Three tests? – They asked.

Which three tests? – Sakura asked.

She moved her hand and in front of them appears a screen, which showed when they were crossing the quicksand and Sakura almost fell, when Sakura was running through the labyrinth and finally when Sakura save Shaoran instead of running to the Blue Water.

Those were test? - Shaoran asked.

Yes, the determination, courage, and the heart- Sist explained- the Blue Water put you these three tests to find out if you deserve to have it. The first test consist of the quicksand, if you give up you don't deserve the Blue Water. The second test was the labyrinth, which you solve it very well; and the third test was to test your heart. If your heart is pure you wouldn't have anyone die to save yourself. Finally you solve the three tests correctly. The Blue Water knows about your spell and it made Adma tell you the solution.

It made Adma tell me the solution? - Sakura asked.

Yes- Sist answered- because if it was for Adma she wouldn't have told you about the solution, she wanted to kill you and get your kingdom.

But, Why…-

Why you? – Sist said.

Sakura nodded.

Because you are the major obstacle for her plan to work, to conquer all the kingdoms- she explained.

Me? –

Yes-

But I don't have any power to stop her and I doubt I am her major obstacle-

In that you are wrong and you will find out soon- she disappear but not before saying- you will need your inner strength to solve the next thing, you already have use it.

What? – She asked. Then the stomached began to hurt again.

Sakura what happen? – Shaoran got near her.

My stomach-

Why do those stomached happen to you? – He said worry about her.

I don't know but we better continue- she walked.

He just nodded still worry.

They got near the Blue Water and that is when they saw how beautiful it is.

Sakura stretched her hand to the Blue Water but then she felt an invisible wall.

What happen? –

Come- she said- touch in this place- she signal the invisible wall.

Shaoran touch the invisible wall, he round the Blue Water and notice it was all around it- We can touch it-

Sakura sigh.

Use your inner strength…

**End of the Chapter. **

**Thanks to: **

**Myphoenixtear11-Hello! Thanks for your review, I am glad you like the last chapter, hope you like this one too. They got to the end of the cave!! Yeah!! The next chapter will be the end of the story!! Well, hope you review!! Bye. **

**The next chapter will be the end!! I am sorry for the late update but in school have been really hard, because in 2 week we finished the school year!! Yeah! I will have 2 months of vacation, but I promise to updated in June, this story!! And I am soon going to update the next chapter of Cinderella Story English. I hope you review, bye. **


	8. The End

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor does not belong to me**

**The Princess **

**By AdaZu**

Hello!!

dialogues

() Thought of the author

**The End**

Shaoran touch the invisible wall, he round the Blue Water and notice it was all around it- We can touch it-

Sakura sigh.

Use your inner strength…

How? – she asked.

Now she can hear her voice clearer: You have to use your energy to destroy the shield, as you did with the thieves.

In that moment she remembered what happened.

**Flashback**

Takashi was going to attack her when he saw a light was going out of Sakura´s body toward him and fell to the ground.

Sakura fainted too.

**End of Flashback**

But I can't use them correctly!! –

Yes you can, you practice for it-

What?? – then she remembered that when she was young she had use her power once, but it just occurred when she wanted to help someone- or when I concentrated in my mind- she said.

What? – Shaoran asked.

I know what to do now!! – She said.

Shaoran smiled.

I have to concentrate- Sakura said closing her eyes- like when the men I just wanted to protect Shaoran- she smiled- I have to- she breathe calmly- after some minutes a pink ball of energy appeared in her hand. She smiled and threw it to the shield. A ray got out of her hand and went to hit the shield. The shield began to move but it didn´t disappeared. She needed more energy. She put more of her energy. It wasn´t enough, the shield began to disappeared for moments, but then it strengthen.

Shaoran saw her with concern. What can I do to help her? – asked in his mind. – if she continue to use her energy she would be tired- then and idea came to his mind. He remembered when he was a child that he had use powers too. He got near Sakura and put his hand around hers.

What are you doing?? – She asked looking at him.

Help you- he said smiling.

He closed his eyes and concentrating his energy. A green ball appeared and mixed with the pink ray and went toward the shield. The shield was beginning to disappear completely.

We need more energy- he said-

Sakura put more energy and made the ray harder.

Pum!! – the shield disappeared completely.

Sakura fell to the floor breathing hard. She was really tired. She was going to fell to the floor but Shaoran caught her.

I just need to rest- she said smiling to him. Then she faint.

**After some minutes**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was Shaoran smiling face.

She stood up. What happened? –

I think you use too much energy, and you fainted- he explained.

Is it true? We could get the Blue Water- she turned around and saw the Blue Water floating over a rock.

She turned to see Shaoran.

Come- he said grabbing her hand- Let's go.

Sakura near her hand the Blue Water and when she touched it a strong wind came out of it.

Sakura was about to say something when Sist said: Don't say anything I know what you want.

In that moment a bright light came from the Blue Water, they feel as if they were in a slide but they can't open their eyes. After minutes they felt they arrive somewhere.

Both of them opened their eyes.

Where are we? – Shaoran asked looking around. They were in the garden of a castle and the castle was enormous, gigantic, painted with cherry blossoms in the walls. There were many cherry blossom trees, and many colorful flowers.

We, we are, in, in my house- she said feeling really excited.

What?- he asked- You live here?

Yes, but what happened to the Blue Water? – she asked.

I don´t know, I just remembered you touch it and then we appeared here-

Someone was on there back, it was getting near them.

They turned around and found…. (jajaja, suspense) Adma.

You!! – Sakura yelled.

Adma just laughed.

Who is her? –

She, she was the one to cause all this, she was the one who put a spell on me, who threaten my family, my kingdom, she is Adma- she said really mad.

Shaoran glared at her. Adma was an ugly, evil witch, with a big spot in her wrinkled nose, she was little and fat, but she was powerful.

That bad woman- Sakura finished.

Thanks- she said- I see you could find the Blue Water and save your life for this moment, really I could not believe you did it, well, but you waste it, because I am going to kill you right now-

In that moment she threw a black energy ball, but thankfully Shaoran was alert and save Sakura.

Thanks- she said.

You welcome- he said putting Sakura behind him- first you have to go over me- he said taking his sword.

You- Adma said fiercefully- were the one who saved her in the bridge, I am not correct?

How do you…- Sakura said- you were the one who cause the bridge to fall.

Adma just smiled.

Sakura glared at her.

Don't worry- Shaoran said.

&&&&&&&

In the castle two people have heard the noise made by the explosion of Adma´s ball and are now in the garden, the surprise for them was to find that there was Sakura, a boy and Adma.

Sakura- both of them yelled.

Everyone turned to see them.

Dad, Touya- Sakura yelled.

They were going to get near Sakura but Adma threw a ball, both of Sakura and Shaoran run, but Shaoran was faster and save them. The ball went near them, really near, and if Shaoran hadn´t save them, it would have killed them.

They both thanked him.

Anytime- he said. Then he went running to Sakura, but he saw her standing as if she could not move.

I can´t cross- she yelled.

What? – He said.

Adma laughed. She created an invisible wall between Sakura and Shaoran.

This problem is Sakura and mine, none of your business- she said laughing.

Shaoran run toward Sakura and felt the wall. Sakura put her hand in the wall, so did Shaoran, then some black figures appear in Shaoran side and were going to attack him.

Careful- Sakura yelled.

Shaoran avoided the attack. He took out his sword and destroyed the figure.

Protect my family- Sakura said

Yes, be careful- Shaoran yelled.

Adma had thrown a ball. Sakura jumped to a side just to see the ball pass beside her.

Shaoran felt weak, he beat the wall several times.

A figure appeared in front of Fujikata and Touya, Touya beat it, but the figure just went back. Shaoran saw this and attack the figure from the back. Sakura said to protect her family, and that is what I'm going to do- he said.

More figures appeared. The guards from the castle came to help and together they destroy the figures. All people from the town and castle were there now.

&&&&&

**Meanwhile inside the wall**

Adma had thrown several energy balls to Sakura, but she avoided them all by running. Adma was getting tired of it, so did Sakura.

Stop running, so I can kill you- Adma said.

Never- Sakura answered really tired.

Adma thought of something: that girl doesn't know that she has power so…- she smiled. She threw a ray and several energy balls to Sakura until she got trapped. By one side was Adma attack and the other side was the wall.

Adma laughed- you have no escape, princess.

Oh no- Sakura said hardly breathing by the tiredness.

Adma closed her eyes to concentrate a ray. Sakura try to run, but Adma threw a ball and she had to go back-

She opened her eyes and inside her hands a black, big energy ball was appearing.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Outside the wall**

Shaoran had defeated all the figures.

Those figure were sent by Adma, and they don't appear anymore, then she must be saving her energy for something more- then and image of Sakura came to his mind- Oh no Sakura- he run toward the wall.

&&&&&&&&&66

**Inside the wall**

Sakura saw was Adma was doing so she did the same. She heard Shaoran yelled her name and she smiled: My dear Shaoran.

Adma threw the ray thinking that Sakura would die, but she got surprised when she was that Sakura threw a ray, and a really strong one.

You did know you have powers- Adma said surprised.

In that moment she saw that the pink ray (the one sent by Sakura) is winning the black ray (the one sent by Adma). Adma put more energy into it. Now both rays were equals.

Shaoran saw this smiling- Sakura can use her powers.

After minutes, Sakura was getting weak; she had used much energy to defeat the wall around the Blue Water.

Shaoran that saw this yelled Sakura name, after he beat the wall, but nothing changed; he try using his power but it was no use.

Her hands that were stretch now were shrinking little by little.

Adma saw this and put more energy. That made Sakura to fall to her knees with the ray in her hand.

Adma laughed- I am going to defeat you princess.

Sakura remembered what will happen if she loose, so she stood up, she could not bare this for more time.

Adma saw her standing and put more energy. Sakura walk back a little.

Sakura saw Shaoran trying to destroy the wall, she smiled. I am not going to give up for him- she saw. She put one hand in her chest. Then a cheery blossom flower appeared from her chest.

Shaoran saw this and asked what was it, then he remembered something- The people who has magic, can use the energy of life to give them more power, but the problem is that is she uses all of it, that person would die.

He yelled- No Sakura, don't use it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know what I have to do- she said. She turned around to see Shaoran that was yelling her not to use it.

Shaoran saw that Sakura turned to him with tears in her face, and read her lips: "Sorry"- Shaoran felt like a rock hit his heart.

Sakura threw the ray with one hand and with the other one she grabbed the cherry blossom flower: help me to save everyone I love- then all the energy was transferred to the ray.

Adma looked at this strange. She had uses most of her energy, the balls, the ray, the black figures and the wall, especially the wall. She saw how Sakura´s power increase.

It is your time to die- Sakura said putting all her energy and then the ray hit Adma. She fell to the ground death and then disappeared.

I achieve my mission- she said.

The wall disappeared. She turned to see everyone and saw Shaoran running toward her crying.

I love you- she heard him say. She smiled to know that her love felt the same way about her, but then she fell to the ground death. Shaoran catch her.

Sakura, Sakura- he yelled crying, he checked her vital signs, but she was death- No, I need you-

Fujikata and Touya got near them crying. Everyone was crying, they really loved Sakura, and she gave her life for them.

Sakura, Sakura- Shaoran was crying in her chest.

Energy, Energy- he heard a voice echoed in his head.

He finally got it.

Sakura was in his arms. The distance between them is beginning to disappear until their lips are joined in a kiss, a sweet kiss, which carries love, strength and energy.

They saw how a green light enters Sakura´s body. He separated from her, hoping, with all his strength that she wakes up.

Sakura move a little. She opened her eyes slowly and sat. She turned around to see Shaoran crying- What happened?

Shaoran just hugged her, so did his father and brother.

Sakura gave back the hug, she remembered the image of Shaoran kissing her, and she turned around and saw everyone reunited there.

She cried of happiness.

She hugged her father.

You are in love with him? I am not correct? –

She nodded blushing.

He feels the same about you- he smiled- you should let him know.

Sakura smiled and hugged him again. Then she hugs Touya.

If he does something to you, he'll pay- he said smiling.

Sakura just laughed. Then she went toward Shaoran.

Thanks- she said.

For what?- he asked blushing a little bit.

For everything you done, be with me in my trip and now saving my life- she said, hugging him.

Now he blushed as a red tomato- Sakura I, I …- he was nervous,

I love you- he finally managed to say.

I love you too- she said smiling.

Shaoran smiled. He got to his knee and said:

Sakura would you marry me- and he made a ring appeared.

Of course- she said hugging him.

Everyone applaused.

Sakura and Shaoran separated.

I love you- she said.

I love you- He said and the passionate kiss her again, as the "first" kiss, a sweet one that show their feeling about each other, the pure, gigantic love they feel.

And they live happily ever after.

**The End. **

**Thanks to everyone who read the story and support me through their reviews!! Thank you very much. Thanks to: **

**TheHeart14- Thanks for your review!! I am really happy you like the story!! I hope you like the end. Bye!!**

**Thanks to those who review through the entire story: **

**Myphoenixtears11- Specially thanks to you who review through the entire story!! **

**Ms.FructiyMcFruitFruit**

**Rukz**

**Dbzgtfan2004**

**Thanks to everyone who read the story even though they didn't review!! I am going to put another story soon, but it is going to be in Spanish!! Well, thanks again!! Bye!! **


End file.
